This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. There is a continuous growth of interest in using cryoEM as a structural tool in the Houston- Galveston area and elsewhere. Multiple workshops are held during the current year;most of the notes and powerpoint of presenters are posted on our web http://ncmi.bcm.edu/ncmi/events/workshops. In addition, we host many short and long term visitors who come to our Center for training.